Emperor
Emperor (패왕, Paewang) is a character in Denma. Actually, Emperor's former English translation, the King isn't a direct translation. Conqueror is a more direct meaning, because 패왕 (覇王, Paewang) refers to Xiang Yu's nickname 覇王 (Bà Wáng) and which has been translated as "Overlord", "Hegemon-King", "Conqueror", "King of Kings". He isn't king of universe eight, and he's the master (king) of the Black market of the universe eight. So (태왕, Taewang) is translated into Conqueror which is one of his translation candidates ("Overlord", "Hegemon-King", "Conqueror", "King of Kings"). Supreme Ruler is old English version's name. Summary He uses a skull shape hair stick to hold his hair in place in a hair bun. His top is painted with a devil. He has 甲 in his forehead. Gyu-oh also have 甲 in his forehead because he's his gang member from the Moab branch. He's Min-G's fan so he was offered her a satellite, but she refused. He's the master of the Black market of the universe eight. Biography Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (40), 2~3 years ago of Kuan's Fridge, Gyu-oh says even if he get a life sentence because of Jiro, he'll just work on his biceps in the meantime and come back to him in just a few years, 'cause he has his back. In (41), he says to the Quanx dealer looks like catfish that he heard every major player in his line of business know about this, and that the battle stats of the Hyper-Quanxs he sent him recently are weaker than those sold to nobles like Gosan family. The Quanx dealer looks like catfish says he really is sending him the best of the best, and he assure him, once he send the guys who're in training right now, perhaps he'll have one of the top 10 most powerful army in the universe eight. He's irritated and shouts that he's the King, the master of the Black market of the universe eight, so his army has to be the strongest in the entire universe. The Quanx dealer looks like catfish says that would cost 10 times his current budget. He says he doesn't have the money but he's the best, and do whatever it takes, and he's hanging up now. His henchman reports that the department chief who requested to see him is here. The department chief reports that it's about a gang member named Gyu-oh from the Moab branch, who's been pressed charges by the council's prosecution. He says if Gyu-oh is a gang member, just process him by the law. The department chief says it seems the prosecution is forming an alliance with the Space Patrol to put pressure on him, and it turns out that Gyu-oh was in charge of the planet Moab's accounting. He asks why would a mere gang member take charge of accounting. The department chief reports that he has pointed out that the profit margin in Moab was too low so they've dispatched all team leaders to other planets. He angry and beats to the department chief and shouts that he should've thought of a way to increase his profit by changing his business strategy. The department chief says Gyu-oh needs to be something. At this time, his guard reports that Min-G's new single is just out. He sees Min-G's new single in a hologram, and says what happened to her beautiful silky black hair. He angry and says how dare they change his dear Min-G's hair to such a fruity color, so he orders to his guard that they should bring him the head of her agency and her stylist this instance. Jiro thinks he did enough as a brother, and people from the slum's the same, and that's just how they live, and Gyu-oh is protected by him, and above all, he's not even in the planet Moab anymore, so it's enough, and things have turned out okay. Few years later In Captain Hardok (2), Bos'n says Min-G even refused when that he offered her a satellite. A pirate says it's disappointing and at least he should offer Min-G a planet. Bos'n says that Old Fart should just die. 4 months later In The knight (10), he appears. Trivia *The word 패왕 (Paewang) refers to Xiang Yu's nickname 覇王 (Bà Wáng). It has been translated as "Overlord", "Hegemon-King", "Conqueror", "King of Kings". *He has a Chinese character 甲 in his forehead. 甲 means "number one; first; A". It also means Gapjil. In South Korea, Namyang Dairy Products Corporation high-pressure sales to franchises scandal was happened on May 2013, and 3 months later, he appeared. *The original version of Kuan's Fridge (41) was updated on September 1, 2013 (Korean), and Minzy (Min-G's original)'s hair color was pink. And the author doesn't like that Minzy's hair color. *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source *In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Min-G's character description, he mentioned that she even has the fan who're bad guys like he or pirates. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gangland